


Smile for me

by Ferny



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferny/pseuds/Ferny
Summary: McCree wants more pictures of Hanzo on his phone, but he's gonna have to work for it.





	Smile for me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is my first Overwatch fic, and this was written in my phone so if there any mistakes I apologize. But I adore this couple so much and I wanted to share my love for them, so without further ado enjoy! :)

McCree woke to sunlight shining in through the window, even with his eyes closed it still hurt. With a muffled groan he rolled over, and groped around with his prosthetic, trying to locate Hanzo. When he didn't feel him, he opened one eye lazily, Hanzo was at the far end of their bed, his back facing him. 

McCree propped himself, he admired how the sun made Hanzo’s skin glow, across the relaxed muscles. The cowboy slowly made his way across the bed until he was pressed up against Hanzo. 

Usually Hanzo was a light sleeper, and just the simplest movement would wake him up. But these past couple of months have been strenuous for the couple. There were constantly new missions being assigned to them that had them traveling to different parts of the world.  
This was their first time together in a long time.

Being able to see Hanzo’s peaceful face sleeping, and hold him was a complete blessing. He felt Hanzo shift, smiling he tightened his arm around the archer and nuzzled the back of his neck. “Good morning darlin,” 

Hanzo merely grunted, and turned to face McCree. “Are you going to make it a habit to watch me sleep now?” Hanzo asked.

The cowboy grinned, “Why not? You’re pretty damn cute when you’re sleepin,” Hanzo rolled his eyes, but a small smile still crossed his lips.

“I’m sure a picture would have lasted longer,” he said, and immediately McCree perked up.

“Are you givin’ me permission to take one of you?”

“Why don't you try and see what happens,” Hanzo said, his eyes narrowed as if saying ‘do it and I’ll kill you’. But that was something McCree was willing to risk if it meant that he could have a sleeping Hanzo as his home screen.

“Come darlin’ you never let me take any pictures of you,” McCree whined, nuzzling the crook of the archer’s neck. 

Hanzo rolled his eyes, and stroked the younger man’s hair in in mock comfort. “You poor thing,” he teased, and McCree let out another groan. “But I might if you do something for me,”

McCree perked in curiosity, “And what would that be?” he asked.

Hanzo didn't say anything, instead he took the hand that was around him, and let it down to his groin. Through the thin fabric of the archer’s boxers, McCree could easily feel the growing bulge between his legs.

McCree grinned, “I think we can arrange something,” he cupped his hand and began to massage Hanzo’s hardening erection.

Hanzo hissed and bucked his hips, “Don’t tease McCree,” the archer growled

“Sorry, darlin let me make it up to you,” he mouthed down Hanzo’s neck, and took a pert nipple in his mouth. His flesh hand slipped past the band of the his briefs, and took a firm hold of the assassin's cock. He rolled the small pink nub between his teeth, flicking it with his tongue. He continue this alternating between the nipples, relishing in Hanzo’s gasps and moans of pleasure. His movements on Hanzo’s cock were becoming slick from precum, making it easier to pump the shaft.

“Ahh mhmm McCree, enough” Hanzo panted and shoved McCree away gently, and began to maneuver himself onto his front his ass in the air. “Hurry and get on with it,” he demanded looking at McCree over his shoulder. 

McCree’s mouth watered, at the sight. That toned ass high in the air, and Hanzo’s hungry gaze sent a shiver down his spine. Damn, how did he get this lucky? 

Not wasting any more time, McCree knelt behind Hanzo and with both hands he spread the archer’s ass cheeks, and slowly licked the right rim of muscle. 

He let out a loud groan lapping at Hanzo’s entrance, like a starving man. Hell, after months of being apart, he might as well be starving.

Releasing one ass cheek, he palmed himself through his own plaid pants, and then shoved them down as far, as he could and took himself in his hand. 

Hanzo clenched the sheets between his hands, and moaned wantonly. It really has been too long if I’m getting this worked up, he thought absently rocking his hips on the gunslinger’s tongue.

He let out a particularly loud moan, when that appendage finally breach the rim of muscle. “Oh Jesse,” He gasped, and clawed the sheets. Normally Hanzo wasn’t this loud, but the wet slurping noises of McCree eating out his ass were absolutely filthy. And a reminder that he hasn’t felt this way in a long time, it was driving him insane.

“No more, J-Jesse I need it,” he begged.

Jesse pulled back and wiped His mouth with the back of his hand. “I know sugar but I've hardly-” 

“I swear Jesse if you do not fuck me already, I’ll kill you!” he snarled, and McCree knew he would do it too.

“Alright but don't say I didn't warn ya,” he opened the top drawer, of the beside table, and grabbed the lube. He flipped open the cap, and squeezed a heavy amount on his hand, and then running up and down his shaft. He hissed at the cold sensation, and then squeezed a little more on his fingers, and rubbed it around the archer's entrance, who also shifted uncomfortably at the sensation, but didn't say a word about it. After a few moments of teasing the outer rim he pushed in a finger, and slowly pumped it in and out. Hanzo gasped, as Jesse began to run his prostate, another finger slipping in beside it, stretching him. He was so close, but as lovely as Jesse's fingers were, he wanted to come around something else. "Jesse McCree-" Hanzo began but went quiet, as the the gunslinger's fingers were removed, and were replaced with the tip of Jesse's member, his prosthetic hand keeping a tight grip on his hip./p>

The cowboy grunted, it was a tight fit at first, but Hanzo's entrance relaxed instantly, and began pull him in deeper. He tried to not to rush, but Hanzo was persistent, he shoved his hips back onto McCree’s, until he had taken him to the hilt.

“Oh damn, darlin so tight.” McCree moaned loudly, both hands gripping Hanzo’s hips hard enough that they knew bruises would be left behind. “Jesus Hanzo I can hardly move.

“You better if you know what’s good for you,” Hanzo warned, between pants. He closed his hands and relished the way, McCree’s cock stretch him wide open, and throbbed inside of him.

McCree took his time slowly pulling out, and then driving himself back in, hitting the older man’s prostate with every thrust. Hanzo cried out softly with every movement, he was already so close.

“Jesse-,” Hanzo panted, reaching back to grab one of McCree’s hands, and guide it down to his weeping member. 

McCree didn't need anymore instruction, he gripped the throbbing shaft, and moved in time with his thrusts. 

A familiar coil was tightening in Hanzo’s lower stomach, causing him to curl his toes with his imminent climax. “Jesse ah I-I’m cumming!” Hanzo wailed, as his climax hit him like a bulldozer. 

McCree watched Hanzo unravel his face of what he could see was in pure ecstasy, his back arching beautifully under his touch. 

“Damn Hanzo, so fuckin beautiful,” McCree praised, his thrusts becoming erratic. “I’m gonna fill ya up,” he continued to growl into Hanzo’s ear, until he reached his own climax spilling inside of the body beneath him.  
His hips stilled, and his mouth bit into the archer’s shoulder stifling a particularly loud and embarrassing moan, and then collapsed onto Hanzo wrapping his arms around the other’s body.

The older man grunted, when the Cowboy’s full weight rested on his. “Jesse you’re too heavy,” he groaned, trying to move the other off of him

With a huff McCree lazily rolled of him, and laid beside him. “Damn...has it always been that exhaustin?” Jesse asked, still out of breath.

“I think we’re just getting old,” Hanzo chuckled, and then closed his eyes, nuzzling into the cowboy’s neck. But furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when he heard McCree shuffling around with his other arm. "Jesse what are you-,"

“Smile,” 

Opening both eyes, Hanzo was face to face with McCree’s phone, and he glared. “Jesse the least you could do was wait until I get cleaned up to pull something like this,”

“C’mon you always look beautiful, now get in here,” McCree pressed his face next to Hanzo’s changing the camera view, adjusting until both of their faces in showed in the frame.

“Say cheese,” Hanzo couldn't help but grin at those words, his smile growing even more when he felt lips on his cheek.

With a press of his finger, Jesse snapped the picture, and gave it to Hanzo. “That is definitely a keeper,” McCree drawled, adoration coating his words.

Hanzo nodded, and then placed a gentle kiss on the cowboy’s lips, “I love you Jesse,”

“Not as much as I love you darlin.”


End file.
